Misguided Ghosts
by Hajabeg
Summary: AU. "I believe that destiny definitely made us cross paths because we were meant to know each other all along." One-shot.


_**Misguided Ghosts**_

**Quinn's POV**

"You have to come, Quinn!"

I rolled my eyes at her and asked. "Tell me again why are you getting dressed in my house?" Tina was being especially annoying tonight and she was starting to get on my nerves.

"Because you live like 10 minutes away from _Sofia's_." She answered me, taking the picture on my nightstand and looking at it with fond eyes. It was a photograph of Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and I that read: "_Best Whatever Forever_**" **on the bottom of it.

I smiled sweetly when the memories of that night flashed through my mind. Back then, we didn't know much about life or about ourselves, but we were already sure of what we wanted to be. Oh, and that picture was definitely a reminder of one of the most amazing nights of my life.

I remember when we took it, outside of William McKinley High School on the day of our graduation. I remember the summer air and the sunrays hitting our faces just minutes before the biggest start of the universe _went to sleep_. I remember my mother beaming proudly at me. I remember my friends laughing and planning what to do next. And I also remember that we had managed to get drunk as hell, even before the clock signed that it was 8pm, and while still in school grounds.

Most importantly, I remember the after party more clearly than anything else.

What do you think can happen when a future designer, an amateur model, a manager in training and a rookie journalist get together? Nothing good, that's for sure. Although, I have to add in our defense that we didn't do anything that was considered as _too much_, at least that night. We just sat together at the bar, taking shots like maniacs, attempting to dance in a very drunken state, singing to each other –more like yelling–, making silly jokes and talking lots of crap about a tons of shit.

See? Definitely nothing too eccentric.

Some of our mutual friends say that the nigh at the bar was the moment that formed our friendship, but I say that's not true. Although I do believe that it was a night that definitely made our bond stronger, my relationship with Brittany, Mercedes and Tina was already there since a long time before that.

Either way, there was one thing I was positive off, and that was that our last day as high school students was something that neither of us will ever forget.

"Brittany is going to kill you."

"I already talked to her." I shook my head at her vain intention to drag me into that party. "Just go, get drunk with Mercedes and enjoy your party!"

"Are you really not coming?" The most brilliant manager in the world asked me again, while she was putting on her heels.

"I already told you a thousand times, Tina! I need to finish that article."

"Do you realize that today is New Year's Eve, right?" my Asian friend stood up, took her Blackberry out, sent a text and then she stared at me with narrowed eyes. "You can't stay in your house and all alone in _New Year's Eve_!"

"I wasn't going to be alone, but she wanted to go to Venice and I wanted to stay here to get everything rolling for next year so I–"

Tina looked at me with her mouth hanging open and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, I just–" my best friend shook her head. "I cannot believe that you said '_no_' to her… What the hell–? No, scratch that. I can't believe that you let her go by herself at all!"

"Tina…" I sighed, and tried to reason with her, since I could see in her eyes that she was a little bit mad.

"No, Quinn!" She cut me off. "Do you know how many… romantic opportunities… does Venice have?"

"I am aware." I replied softly. "But I love her and I trust in her, blindly. Besides, Beth would never betray me by breaking the promise she made me."

"But–!"

"Have you heard anything about it yet?" I changed the subject, because I really didn't want to keep listening to her complain about the way I was raising my daughter and because I really needed to know.

"Fine. She's your problem so… whatever." Tina frowned for a second before she went through her Blackberry. After a minute, she smiled, proud of herself. "I have everything ready and under control." She assured me. "I talked to the candidate already and I'm pretty sure she's a go. I'll probably see her at the party to talk about tomorrow's meeting, although that's not really necessary or appropriate since we will be at a party… which by the way, is the very same party that you are supposed to go!" My friend insisted again.

Once again, I decided to just ignore her whining and chance the subject. "Isn't Mike waiting for you somewhere?"

"Yes he is, but that is not the point." I rolled my eyes at Tina and took my laptop and my keys. "Where are you going?"

"I told you that I needed to finish the article, so… I'm going to the beach."

"Are you crazy, Quinn? It's already 10:00pm!" My best friend disapprovingly frowned in my direction.

"It's a private beach, Tina. _My private beach_. I'm going to be all right no matter how late it is. Besides, you know that's something that I do it all the time."

"Yeah, I still don't get what's the fun on being in the water at night." The girl shrugged. "You are weird."

"And you are annoying, therefore, we match."

"True." Tina's agreement came with a small smile. "We are kind of perfect for each other." Finally being finished getting read, Tina took her coat and looked carefully at me.

I sighed, biting back a rude retort. What the hell was she thinking now?

"Let it out before that thought fries your brain." I mock her, but Tina just glared at me and sent another text. "Tell me already!"

"Are you depressed or something? Or like, is it your lack of sex that is making you crazy?"

I started to laugh again, this time loud and hard. One of the best thing that the Tina Cohen-Chang's package had, was definitely her weird and almost always out of place comments.

"Why? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her with a cocky smile.

"You wish! But I am way too hot for you to handle!" I chuckled loudly again before I start to push her towards the door. "Plus, I would never get in her way!"

I gasp, mocking surprise. "Is Tina Cohen-Chang afraid?" She rolled her eyes and waved me off.

"Beth can be really mean and evil when she wants to be!" My best friend is quick to reply. "But seriously, Quinn, you're not getting some." I make a weird face, almost begging her to stop, but she ignores it. "You need a one-night stand!"

"Can you please stop talking about my sexual life?" I ask her, burying my face on my hands. But Tina just pats my shoulder and adds:

"Now, now… where would be the fun in that?"

Shaking her off me, I pinched the bridge of my nose with two fingers and wondered out loud. "Why on Earth haven't I gotten rid off you?"

"I am the only one who can put up with your… umm… weirdness. Also, I am the best one at what I do and no one would handle your business as best as I can. That's your why." When she finally makes it to her car, she pokes out her head out to see me. "I will text you the candidate's answer first thing tomorrow, because I would probably be way too drunk today to remember anything at all."

"Of course." I say dejected, although I already knew it wouldn't be otherwise. And then I add with a much more pleasant tone. "Say hi to Brittany and Mike for me!"

"Yeah, yeah." She says half-heartedly as she pulled off my driveway. I have already started to walk back to my house when Tina calls after me. "Hey! Be careful on the beach!"

"I will! Happy New Year, Cohen-Chang!" I shout out to her.

"Whatever!" She yells back, once again managing to make me crack a smile.

I went back inside and when I passed by my room I couldn't help but stare at the dress that Tina had left lying on my bed. Maybe it would be a good idea to go and just have fun. Beth would have wanted me to go, of that I was totally sure.

Beth, no longer my baby girl _(mom, I'm 15 years old, you need to stop calling me that!_) but always the constant light on my life.

That thought alone made me smile. And as I was about to start undressing, because I knew that my daughter would most definitely feel bad when she found out that I had stayed all by myself and I didn't wanted that, my phone vibrated.

_Is finally midnight here! Can you believe it? Anyways, I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart and that I'm proud of being your daughter. Seriously. You're amazing and you deserve all the good things that are about to come your way. Be happy, mom. And happy New Year!_

Beaming widely, I re-read Beth's text three more times before deciding on something simple to reply. I didn't want to overwhelm my daughter and I certainly didn't want her to pick up my grey mood via text message; therefore, I had to be caring, but short.

_**Happy New Year, honey! I expect lots of pictures when you get back and a call with plenty of details about fashion week. Have fun and remember that you are the brightest light on my life. Love, mom.**_

Not even a second after I pressed the send button, my phone alerted me of another text message. I opened it and couldn't stop a goofy smile from taking over my face when I saw what it was. With a sky full of fireworks in the background, Beth –with a party hat and blowing me a kiss– was holding up a paper that read '_I miss you, too!' _

My heart swelled up with love as I held the phone against my chest. My daughter was having a good time and I was going to do the same, but in my own way.

And that's why few minutes later I was sitting in my favorite spot of the private beach that I had bought years ago, looking at the stars and trying to write… but my mind was somewhere else –mostly where Beth was, but also dreaming– and I couldn't even concentrate.

But then, the breeze of the sea and the beautiful night gave me an idea: Yes; it was the perfect time to go for a swim.

**Rachel's POV**

"_So, have you decided yet?"_ Santana asked me over the phone.

"You told me that you would give me time to think, it's a big step and I don't know if I am ready to go back… not after what happened with Finn." I answered, getting off the car.

"_Come on Rach, please_." My best friend begged me."_I promise you that it's going to be great!_"

"Why? Because you're in it?" I teased her with a bright smile on my face.

"_It is mostly because of that, but maybe, it can be because it's the hottest collection of the year! And you cannot turn that down. In fact, I won't let you!_"

"Santana, enjoy Paris and call me once you are in New York, okay?"

"_You know… I will only let you slip away because I have a hot chick waiting for me and she looks like a very, very promising lay."_ She paused for a second. _"But I will keep calling until you say yes, because you must do that project with me."_

"Good bye Lopez, and please be back soon, I miss you."

"_I miss you too and I will be back in just two weeks; so you can have Puck entertain you until then."_ My best friend laughed at her own thought. _"Oh, well, yeah… have fun with him!"_

"Yes, that is a _great_ idea." I told her ironically. "Happy New Year, I love you!"

"_Happy New Year, Rachel Barbra Berry and I love you too!"_ Santana answered me before the line went dead.

I put my phone in my bag and look up just to see the hottest club in Miami right in front of me. My dad was hosting a celebrity New Year's party at our club, _Sofia's_, and all the family was required to assist. I didn't want to come, and I wasn't actually going to show up –even though I was one of the only three members that composed the Berry clan–, but having in mind that all my friends were actually here and that my fathers really wanted to see me. Well, it was an understatement to say that I didn't have so much of a choice in the first place.

"Do I have the same look on my face?"

I turned around when I heard the familiar voice just to see Mike Chang standing in the back door. This was the entrance that all the club's VIPs used to avoid the hoard of fans and crazy paparazzi.

"It can be possible." I smiled widely at him and then walked up to Mike to give him a big hug. "Long time no see."

"I know, but the movie I was shooting kept me away from the US, and well… you know the drill." He answered me with a warm smile. "And what about you, was it true that thing the tabloids said about–?"

"Yes, it was."

"I am so sorry Rachel, I wish I had been here to see _and_ help Santana kick that jerk's ass right after Tina threw him out." Mike told me sincerely. I nodded understandably and then smirked pleased with the situation when I remembered once again the header of the news that took over the whole entertaining business for weeks.

_**After cheating on his fiancée with one of their co-workers, the soon to be forgotten designer, Finn Hudson, gets literally kicked out of Fashion Grace's magazine headquarters after an attempt of plagiarism!**_

"Oh, I know that's Mercedes's building, but Tina told me that she wasn't the one that kick her out."

"She wasn't?" Mike was as surprised as I had been when I find out that piece of information. "Then, who was?"

"A very good friend of them –apparently also someone pretty important in the fashion industry– but she didn't tell me the name." My phone rang and I look apologetically to him, too distracted to notice the look of comprehension on Mike's face. "Excuse me for a second."

He nods as I pick up the call, whose caller turned out being my dad, Leroy. As usual, he, daddy and some of my other friends were wondering where I was because dinner was about to start and they really didn't want to do so without me being there. I tell him that I'm on my way, roll my eyes when he mocks me for being unusually late and then hung up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get in there." I informed Mike, giving him another apologetic smile. "Is Tina going to get here anytime this year?"

Mike rolls his eyes playfully, but replies with a fond smile. "Surprisingly, yes. She just text me that her friend had decided against joining us in the end, so she should be here soon enough."

"Oh, that's a pity. I have been dying to meet this mystery friend of hers." I tell him sincerely and then thank him when Mike opens the door for me like the good gentleman he is. "Thanks, see you inside?"

"Of course, we need to keep catching up." He hugged me softly and after a few seconds, I step back, smile at him and walk inside.

The club was full of people and the decoration of the place was amazing. Lights and music were rocking together with a hot and sexy beat and the dance floor was really crowded. I looked around and spotted my friends at the second floor, laughing together and taking pictures with each other.

I went upstairs as fast as possible, since I was eager to see them; but as I made it to the door, I stopped to take a deep breath and prepare for what was about to come before entering the V.I.P room.

"Congratulations!" as soon as he saw that I was in the room, Puck came running towards me with a huge smile. He lifted me up in a tight hug and then put me down with a kiss in my forehead.

"Puck!" Sugar hit him in the arm. "Let her go! You are going to ruin her dress!"

"Who cares? She got the job!" My best friend told her, still smiling broadly at me.

"She did? Rachel, is he serious?" She asked me, with her eyes suddenly shining full of hope.

I smiled shyly but nodded my confirmation. Sugar started clapping excitedly and she even yelled like a banshee a few congratulations on my way. Puck gave me thumbs up, and this time it was my eccentric friend the one that hugged me tightly.

"How did you know?" I asked Puck and he just shrugged nonchalantly and pointed to the bar.

Mercedes Jones was almost entirely drunk and dancing around with her husband, an amused Sam Evans, standing at her side and ready to catch her.

"But Tina isn't even here! Why did she start to drink so early?" I wasn't surprised to find her in that state, but I didn't think she was going to get drunk so fast.

"Mercedes hates this kind of parties." Puck stated.

"Also, she was a little upset because her best friend wasn't coming." Kurt appeared by Puck's side with huge smile on her face. "Hello, Rachel."

"Kurt!" I screamed joyfully when I saw my best friend two weeks earlier than I was supposed to see him again. "I am so glad you're here! When did you get back? And why didn't you call me?"

He hugged me back as hard as his strong arms let him and said.

"I wanted to give you a surprise, after what happened with my– I am so sorry, Rachel." Kurt looked at me with sad eyes. "I wish I had been here… I so would have helped everyone else to kick his butt."

"That seems to be everyone's dream wish today." I laugh a little. "And well, I am not okay, but that won't stop me, you know? I need to move on, and I will. That's why I took the job."

"I am hearing well?" Brittany Pierce joined us. "Rachel Berry, are we finally going to work together?"

"Yes we are, Britt." The blonde smiled broadly and then shook her head, amused.

"This is going to be the best project that fashion history has ever seen." Sugar nodded in agreement and Puck just smirked. "I mean, seriously… all the best models in the world, alongside Rachel Barbra Berry –the most renowned name in the fashion industry– working together _**Golden Constellation's **_collection, her soon to be amazing collaboration with Lucy Beth…"

"So, for once, I see that the rumors aren't wrong." When I heard his voice –always cocky and bitter– my heart stopped beating and the smile gracing my features faded instantaneously. "You truly are going to be the principal face of the whole spring and summer collection."

What was he doing here? What else did he want from me? Why had he showed up now when, for a change, my night was actually starting to be good?

"Finn, what the hell are you doing here?" Sugar quickly stepped forward, ready to confront my ex-boyfriend with her tinny body.

"It's a celebrities kind of party; I am a celebrity, so I must be where the flashes are."

"I don't think that was a smart move on your part." Kurt told his stepbrother with clenched fits.

And then Puck added. "Celebrity my ass, you are just a fucking jerk that…"

"I honestly don't care what you think, Puckerman." The taller boy arrogantly cut him off before turning to look at me with calculated eyes. "Rachel, you need to listen to me, what happened with Harmony was just a misunderstanding."

"I don't want to listen to you, Finn. Not now, not ever." I told him calmly. "I have moved on, and you need to accept the fact that we are over."

Ignoring me completely, he took a step closer and leaned towards my ear.

"This isn't over, Rachel." After speaking with a very threatening tone, Finn gave me back my personal space and too some steps away from me, staring at my friends with a scornful look as he went. "And by the way, _Rach_, you and your not-so-straight drama… So. Not. Worth. It." And with that, the one person that used to be the love of my life turned around and walked out of the room with his head held high, full of pride and breaking my heart with every step he took out of my life.

Noah made an approach to hug me, but I shook him off. The impact of Finn's words hit me, _hard_, and everything was replaying over and over on my head.

Fighting back the imminent tears, I looked around and just to see all my friends were staring at me; some of them sad, some of them angry, but every single one was looking at me as if they were waiting for my break down. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid them because I suddenly felt as if I were locked up in a bubble of compassion.

But in reality, all I really wanted to do was run, run away from all their pity and my own pain.

"Puck, tell my father to start dinner without me and that I will be back later. I–I need… I need to get out of here." He nodded, understanding where I was coming from, and left the room after throwing one final, worried, look in my direction.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kurt put his hand in my shoulder; holding me, supporting me. "Or Puck, or Sugar and hey! I can even call Santana if you want me too. I just… y–you don't have to be alone right now, Rachel."

"I know." I replied softly, trying to tell him with my eyes that I was fine, and surprisingly –even for myself–, that was really the truth. "But I just– I kind of want some fresh air, and the night is beautiful because it's full of stars… and the beach, the waves… It's just… right now, I need this and I want to do it alone."

"Okay." Kurt replied firmly, but still not fully believing that I was fine.

I turned around, ready to leave the intoxicating smell of the celebrities' party behind me.

"Oh, Rachel…" Sugar called me with a smirk in her face. "If Finn even tries to hurt you again… will you be mad if an ugly accident happens to him?" she asked me with an incredibly sweet voice.

"Why would I be mad about something that I am never going to know?" I replied with my most serious tone, although I was smirking too.

"That's my girl." Sugar smiled widely and pushed me towards the exit. "Now, go and enjoy your time. We will be here making fun of Finn and getting drunk." Brittany rolled her eyes at the girl and Kurt nodded in confirmation.

I let out a small laugh, said goodbye and quickly left the club before one of my parents could see me.

And as soon as I stepped out, I could breathe again.

The sensation of the sea breeze against my face was a feeling that I never wanted to forget. The quiet beach welcomed me with the gentle sway of the waves and the moon reflecting its own beauty in the biggest mirror of the world.

_Not. Worth. It._

Finn's voice replayed in my head once again; and even knowing that his words were the result of my refusal and his own pain, that was the only phrase that my mind could process.

I wasn't hurt because Finn had cheated on me. Honestly, I didn't felt betrayed or heartbroken, but I did feel empty, I did feel lost.

My whole life, I have had everything I ever wanted. While I was growing up, my existence has been one success after another. I was on top of my professional career. I always dated the hottest men, and when I started dating women they always were incredibly amazing too. I had so much money that a single life will not be enough to spend it all. Hell, I even was considered as one of the sexiest women in the whole world.

Every aspect of my present was totally perfect, except for the part in which my life didn't feel right at all because I still didn't know who I am.

I got lost in the path of life, and I still I didn't know how to find my way back.

Each morning, I wake up trying to figure out who I am, what I want; but instead of an answer, I find myself going through every day in a robotic manner. I no longer enjoy what I love to do the most. I no longer can commit into a relationship because I have nothing to give in return.

_What was I supposed to do?_ _How much longer would I have to continue living this way?_

The sound of fireworks put me out of my thoughts. Not realizing that I had walked so much, I looked back to _Sofia's_ and saw the people starting to come out because the show of fireworks was about to begin.

Not really wanting to stick around, I put on my shoes and started to walk in the other direction. It was time to go to my favorite place in the world.

My hidden paradise.

**Quinn's POV**

I was standing in front of the sea, still deciding if I really wanted to go swimming or not. Even when the water was surprisingly warm, I still had doubts about what to do.

That was one of the main problems in my existence. Even with a life as perfect as mine, I still didn't feel complete at all. Most of the time, I was moving in a robotic way, living in an automatic way. Apart from Beth –because she was another world entirely different for me– I didn't feel complete. I wasn't entirely happy because, while I had everything that anyone dreamed of having, I didn't have what I really needed. What I really wanted.

Love.

The sound of the waves was making my whole self relax. Slowly, all the ideas were flowing into my mind as easily as air passing through my lungs. Collections, clothes, models, and designers, everything was now running wild inside my mind and I couldn't be happier because of that. However, I wasn't even really enjoying my little internal triumph.

As several fireworks exploded in the night sky and all I could do was sigh defeated.

'_You are going to welcome another new year all on your own… way to improve your romantic life, Quinn Fabray.' _I berated myself.

I extended my leg into the water, eager to touch the foam of the waves with the tips of my toes, but afraid of wanting more than that once I have reached my initial purpose. I look up again, this time, losing myself in the depths of the universe.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" the voice behind me startled me, making me jump and lose my balance.

I closed my eyes, resigned to the inevitable and waiting for my butt to hit the sand in a shameful and painful way. But as the seconds passed, the only thing I felt were a pair of strong arms holding me firmly by my waist.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to startle you like that… I was just… I was walking down the beach when I saw you; I was going to turn around and leave but then the moonlight hit your face and you looked so thoughtful and stunning… almost like a goddess… and all I was trying to do was be a nice stranger so you would want to talk to me… but now you might think that I am a really weird and crazy woman who can't shut up; or worse, that I am a serial killer whose job is to go out at night to the beach to kill beautiful women because she thinks they are sirens that come ashore to sunbathe in the moonlight and…"

When I heard the petite brunette rant, I began to laugh uncontrollably, and she didn't take long to do the same; although I could feel a noticeable hint of nerves in her beautiful laugh. Despite our strange situation, she was still holding in me in her arms, and because of this, the only thing that my brain was really focusing on was the amazing feeling of the friction of our bodies caused by our laughter.

"And if I hadn't made a fool of myself before, that rant totally killed the only dignity I had left." She staged-whispered towards me, but also giving me a bright smile.

"You are definitely the most beautiful _and_ the cutest serial killer I have ever seen." I let my gaze travel freely over her face, taking in every single stunning feature that she had. "If you murder me right now, I would die as a happy woman."

She kept looking intensely into my eyes, but let out a small laugh.

"Again, I am terribly sorry." Slowly, almost as if she didn't wanted to let me go, the brunette unwrap her arms off my waist.

"It's okay. No harm, no fault." I answered her. "But, do you know that this is a private beach, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know that," She admitted a little bit embarrassed. "But I used to come here all the time, ever since I found this hidden beach I fell in love with it and the house is always empty so I thought…"

"That it was going to be empty again." I nodded absently, glossing over her not so accidental transgression. "It's alright, and I totally understand how you feel because, no matter where I go, this will always be my favorite place in the world."

"Then why are you never here?" The girl asked me, really interested in what I had to say. "Why are you never where you really want to be?"

Even when that was the same thing that I asked myself every day, her question caught me off guard. I didn't know how to answer; I didn't know why I was feeling so incomplete.

"I see," the beautiful woman stepped back a few times and unbuttoned her leather jacket, reviling a stunning red dress. "You seem to be lost, and the only reason I came here is because I am lost too," she took one shoe off. "So, we are going to help each other find ourselves, and in order to do that, we are going swimming."

"I don't even know your name." I told her, seeing how she was taking off her other shoe. "And you already want to take my clothes off?"

"Have you seen yourself?" She asked, checking me out without bothering to conceal her intentions. "You definitely can't blame for that."

"Honest and to the point." I let my jacket fall into the sand. "I have always admired bold women."

She let out a beautiful laugh, pulled the dress over her head and started to walk towards the beach without giving me her back. I held my breath when I saw how perfectly well the underwear that she was wearing suited her magnificent curves.

"Are you coming or what?" she gave me a playfully wink and extended her hand to me, in a silent but meaningful invitation.

I knew that what we were doing was a crazy thing. But I was tired of being cautious in life. I was sick of never really doing something out of the ordinary.

Slowly, I undressed myself, sensing her eyes in my body the whole time and surprised to feel the burning desire that had suddenly gripped me.

"Definitely stunning." The brunette murmured, taking my hand and pulling me into the water. "I need to ask you –and I warn you that it will sound like the biggest cliché ever but I'm honestly dazzled by everything you are so I cannot think of anything else– …all my life, where have you been?"

Another round of fireworks lit up the night and I couldn't help but stared into her big and deep brown eyes. My heart was beating widely inside my chest and, for the life of me, I couldn't shake off the feeling of knowing that the woman in front of me was everything I have ever wanted.

"I am certainly sure that I have been looking for you all along." I replied without hesitation.

She put a hand on me cheek, pulling me closer.

"You are a totally stranger, I don't even know your name and still," delicately, the beautiful woman in front of me cleaned a drop of water that was lying still on my lips. "Why do I feel so connected to you?"

"Sometimes, there are events that need no explanation." I told her, taking her hand in mine. Another round of fireworks echoed the sky, this time, signaling the beginning of the countdown.

_Ten…_

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked, with her gorgeous eyes full of light.

_Eight…_

"Not at all." I replied, automatically making her frown a bit.

_Seven…_

"Well, I have a way to change your mind because, and you have to agree with me here, this is definitely the work of fate." She assured me in a flirty tone, but completely secure of what she was saying.

_Five…_

"Oh, really?" I raised my eyebrow and she laughed. "And what would that way be?"

_Three…_

She took my face sweetly between her hands, and pulled me towards her. I closed my eyes, diving into the magical feeling of her lips against mine, her touch on my skin, and my hands clasped in her wet hair.

Completely enthralled in our kiss, I slide my tongue over her lower lip, asking for access in a slow and delicious plead. She let me in and I moaned of pure pleasure because the taste of her mouth was even better than being in heaven. Her arms around my neck, her body pressed against mine, and the addicting natural fragrance that she was wearing made me feel safe. She was my own paradise and even knowing that she was a complete mystery to me, I was actually wishing that this moment would never end.

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so empty anymore.

A burst of colored lights rose over our heads. Slowly, we both broke the kiss, but just enough to put our foreheads together and recover our breath.

"Happy New Year, stranger…"

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up when a ray of sunlight hit me straight in the face. I looked around, still a bit disoriented by the unfamiliar room, but foolishly smiling when I remembered the night before.

The woman lying next to me was the most beautiful being that I have ever laid eyes on. Her almost visible bare chest rose and fell at a slower pace, indicating me that she was still asleep.

Smiling even widely, I curiously looked around the room, but when my eyes met the clock on the wall my heart stopped in a second.

I was already late.

Avoiding sudden movements, I rushed out of bed and got dressed in less than five minutes. I wrote a fast note, put it in the pillow next to her and kissed sweetly her head, before I left the house silently.

As I sat in the taxi and got ready to leave, the last thing I thought was: _Fate, I'm putting this in your hands, please… don't kick my ass._

**Quinn's POV**

"_Fabray! Where the hell are you?" _An angry voice woke me up.

I sat on the bed with a jump, and stretched out my hand for my partner, only to find the coldness of her absence and a hastily written note.

_**I didn't want to leave like this, but I had a really important work meeting and I was already late when I woke up. Like I say, I do believe in fate, and if we are meant to be, we will find each other soon. But in case that destiny plays against us, I want you to know that last night was the most amazing time that I have had in a long time, and for that, I will always be grateful. Please, don't forget me… and in return, I can assure you that I will remember this night for the rest of my life.**_

_**Stranger**_

"_Quinn, you better pick up the damn phone in this instant!" _Tina screamed into my answering machine.

I pick up the phone still feeling affected by the events of the last 8 hours.

"Yes, Tina?"

"What the hell happened to you? Did you forget about today?" she asked again, still mad at me.

I look into my agenda for the day, and when I remembered what I had to do, I jumped out of bed.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I told her sincerely, already looking for clothes into my closet. "Is she there yet?"

"Luckily for you, she is unusually late too." Tina answered me, annoyed.

"Well, I will be there in fifteen minutes."

I took my car keys, put the note into my bag and rushed out of my house.

"You better get here before her… and if you don't, well, let's say that you will suffer severe consequences." I laugh at her threat and hop into my car with the phone still in my hand.

"I will be there in time. Trust me." I opened the garage. "Hey, one last question before I hung up."

"Shoot."

"What's the name of my future business partner? Have I ever heard of her?" I asked, without leaving the house because I needed to let that phone on my living room.

"Oh, I think you have heard of her but not for the right reasons. To be honest, she has been a little off for some time now; but I can assure you… she is great at what she does, and together, we will bat that project out of the park."

"Look, Tina you don't need to sell her to me. I trust in your talent to find me the right people." I laugh at my friend when she growls at me, and add. "I'm serious!"

"Of course you do, I'm the best at what I do." Tina replied cockily. "Anyways, my client's name is Rachel Berry."

"As in designer and model Rachel Barbra Berry?"

"Yeah, that one, do you know her?" Tina asks, surprised that I have heard the name.

"Well, I have never seen her, but I'm pretty sure Beth will love you forever because she's obsess with the woman." I chuckle at the thought of my daughter telling me night and night again all she knows about Rachel, her idol. "You should have told me it was her from the start, Tina." I reprehend my manager. "Will we work together at all?"

"Oh, honey… Rachel will be your shadow and you will be hers, since she's the only one that will be working every possible moment with you."

Immediately, a jolt of anticipation took over my body, managing to truly surprise me a bit. I was definitely now expecting that reaction, although I'm already excited.

"Quinn?" Tina says my name again and again. Apparently, I spaced out a little.

"Yes?"

"She's here, and as soon as we are done with this meeting, you will be a dead person." And with that, she hung up.

I focus my eyes back on the note before starting the car. I know I don't really believe in destiny, but there's this Oriental myth that Beth really believes in that had, unconsciously, always stayed on my mind. Tina's mom told her about it once, and since then, my daughter has never forgotten it. And neither have I.

The myth says that an invisible red string ties soul mates for eternity. This magical cord stretches, tangles, but never breaks. And whomever this powerful string connects, are lovers destined to meet each other regardless the place, time or circumstances.

I never really pay much attention to those things; but as I get out of my driveway and make my way to the meeting with Tina and Rachel Berry, my heart tells me that I have finally met the person I am connected to. That last night, under the stars and the fireworks, between soft touches and sweet kisses, I felt the unbreakable bond that, just hours later, I so foolishly let slip away from my hands.

And by the time I'm rapidly walking towards Tina's office I have already made up my mind. It was finally time to take the reins of what was left of life and face destiny straight on. And the first step in doing so, was finding the woman that had stole my heart with just one look.

"Ah, finally!" Tina says, standing up and pointing to me with an open palm. "Rachel Berry, this is Quinn Fabray." Slowly, the woman that was sitting in front of Tina turns around and just like that, steals my breath away. "And Quinn, this is Rachel, your new business partner for the next couple of years."

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Rachel asks me, pleasantly surprised, and beaming at me just like she had done after we broke apart from our first kiss. "I never thought I would see you so soon."

"Wait a minute," Tina says, eyes jumping from the brunette to me. "Do you know each other?"

"We do." Rachel replies in a heartbeat, eyes enthralled into mine.

"But I don't… how?"

"I believe…" I softly whisper, walking until I can reach and then take Rachel's hand between mines. "That destiny definitely made us cross paths because we were mean to know each other all along."


End file.
